


That One Blonde Guy

by Rosesburn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 21st Birthday, Adulting, Destruction, F/M, Near Death Experiences, New Job, Reader-Insert, Rescue, Slight OOC, car, cursing, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesburn/pseuds/Rosesburn
Summary: You're celebrating your birthday alone so you decide to make the most of it. You end up in the wrong place at the wrong time and need some rescuing. Then the rescuing leads to an even bigger mess.These characters are not mine.





	1. Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Here you are. I really hope you enjoy it!

Today is your birthday and you’ve finally reached the age of 21. Your few friends promised to throw you a party but they all had other things to do today. As you sit alone on the couch in your small apartment you wonder what they would have done. You suppose you could just go by yourself to the nearest liquor store and just buy yourself a bottle here and case there. But, something about that just doesn’t sound entertaining at all. Drinking alone is never fun so you decide to stay put on the sofa and watch the hours tick by. Besides you know your friends will make up for this, right? They don’t usually forget your birthday. The funny thing is, even though they all had plans today, they also forgot that it was your birthday. You convinced yourself that morning that they were actually all planning a surprise party for but now its 8 pm and their instagram updates let you know that they genuinely had other plans today. 

 

You haven’t even known them long. It’s only been about 6 months since you began working at a run-down club. You hate it there but you find comfort in knowing that you work in the kitchen. Lucky for you, they serve food and drinks there. The owner thinks he’s real innovative but really he’s just an asshat. You hate his guts, but he hired you without paperwork so you tolerate him. Since moving to this city you notice a lot of underhand shit like that. There are plenty of con-men to go around but you’ve learned what a pickpocket looks like so it’s not all bad. You’ve lived in worse places before and at least this place has its share of tourists and oddly hopeful 20-somethings planning to get their big break here. You’ve seen your share of hell though. You’ve had your share of broken hearts and misery. You have dealt with disappointment and some days it seems chaos is all that you know.

 

“Fuck it” is what you whisper to the still air in the room. You slip on some comfortable shoes and grab your car keys. Before long you find yourself in your car, headed to a nearby liquor store and hoping that they’re still open. The radio volume is on low and you swear you can hear a rumbling sound in the distance. You narrow your eyes at the road in front of you, then the sky. Nothing seems out of the ordinary but you turn off the radio anyway. There is, in fact, a loud rumbling sound that is only increasing in volume. You roll down your window and pull over to the side of the road and just as you do, the skyscraper above you loses some pieces. Your eyes widen as you watch the large chunks of concrete plummeting above you but you can’t seem to get your body to move. Just them a whirl of red and black comes by and you’re greeted by a great wind surrounding you. Before you realize what’s happening the sound of your car being smashed fills your ears and you glance around to try to get a glimpse of it. 

 

“Are you okay, Miss?” Comes a male voice that you don’t recognize. It is then that you realize you’re being carried by someone. You look up to face the man and are shocked to see that it’s Thor. You’ve seen him so many times in the news but now here he is in front of you. It feels bizarre to say the least. He shoots you a look of concern when you don’t respond. 

“W-what? Y-yes… I’m fine…Thank you.” Is all you manage to stutter out.

He nods, but he doesn’t put you down. Instead, he begins to walk towards a nearby building while glancing here and there. You try your best not to look at his face. Staring is rude, right? It’s just so shocking to see him like this in person after reading about him for ages. It’s not that you find him attractive; it’s just shocking that he’s right here and he just rescued you. He sets you down once he feels that you are far enough away and you continue to stare at his face. . He seems a bit confused and its that expression that makes you snap out of it. Its fucking Thor! What the fuck! You shake your head a little bit and rub your forehead, muttering “What a shitty birthday this has turned out to be...” He frowns as he looks you over.

“It is your birthday?”

“Y-yes…”

“What a terrible birthday.” He says quietly as he looks back to your smashed car. You nod to him in agreement. It really is a terrible birthday.

“I must be on my way. There is much else to do. Be careful and stay safe- oh and happy birthday!” he turned and began to hurry off, leaving you star struck behind him.

If only you knew what was in the future for you.


	2. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor returns to apologize in his own way.

You watched the mighty Thor fly off into the distance using his hammer. You actually got to see his hammer in person, though you cannot remember the name of it. You can hardly think of anything right now. You stare at your car, crumbled underneath a massive piece of the building above. That is when the adrenaline kicks in and your confusion melts away. Clearly destruction of some sort is happening and you need to leave. You turn and start running as fast as you can, hardly glancing at the street names as you pass since you don’t know most of them anyway. Once you feel far enough you slow down and lean against a wall. Your breathing is heavy, your chest aches and your hair sticks to the sweat on your forehead. You tug at the collar of your shirt and glance around. Nothing is familiar at first but then you think of something you can always see from your bedroom window. The Avengers tower. It’s massive and it’s bright. You then turn your attention to the sky and look as far as the eye can see. When you finally see it, you move towards it. The streets are crowded as usual, though most people are a bit panicked. No one is running, and you feel a bit relieved at that. You know some of the shops nearby and begin to calmly walk back to your apartment. Within 20 minutes you find yourself in front of the building and just realizing your keys are still in the car. The car smashed underneath rubble. 

You don’t know how long you’ve been sitting on the doorstep of your building. But you know it’s not your birthday anymore. Maybe 3am? You have no idea. You see a man approaching from up the sidewalk and you stand, just in case. 

“(Y/N) (L/N)?” 

You jump at the mention of your first and last name and turn to see who it could be. You see Thor again and your heart jumps again. You look him up and down, a bit speechless. Did you mention your name to him earlier? You can’t remember doing so. “Y-yeah that’s me”

He smiles and nods once as he stops in front of you. “You must come with me for a moment; there is someone who wishes to speak to you.” He holds out his hand to you and so you reach forward and take it. Your heart is racing and you almost fear that he can hear it. Soon you find yourself in a car and even sooner than that you find yourself in the elevator to Stark’s tower. You haven’t really calmed down and the way you are dressed is freaking you out even more. You didn’t have the key to your apartment, you couldn’t get in. The doors open directly into one of the nicest rooms you’ve ever seen. By a bar area stands Tony Stark himself, dressed in a suit. Now you feel much underdressed and Thor’s cape isn’t helping. You step toward the counter cautiously; feeling like every wrong move will offend someone.

“Miss (L/N), Thor tells me that it’s your birthday and your car is totaled thanks to a bit of trouble from us. Drink?” He holds out a glass to you but you politely lift your hand up and shake your head no. In all honesty you don’t know how well or not well you handle alcohol. You were always too chicken to join in in high school. 

“Yes, my car was crushed.”

Just then, Stark holds up a lanyard with a jumble of keys at the end and a keychain from your favorite movie. “I guess these belong to you, then?”

Your eyes widen at the sight of them and you smile “Yes! How did you find me?”

Stark slowly steps to one of the tablets on his counter and clicks out of some tabs that may or may not have regarded searching the certain owner of a certain make and model of a certain car crushed underneath a chunk of rubble. “I have my ways. Anyway, Thor,” He nods to Thor and begins up a set of stairs, “You have it from here. Oh and miss (L/N), don’t worry about the car. We’ll take care of everything.” He continues his walk until he’s out of sight and you have a hard time catching your breath. You turn to face Thor again with the biggest smile you can muster “D-did you tell him about my car?”

“You said it was your birthday…and this accident was a fault of mine. I may have gone a bit too fast to have stopped in time to avoid that building.”

You find yourself giggling. He’s adorable and his bit of guilt along with this kindness he has shown you why so many people are so obsessed with this blonde man.  
“Miss (L/N), are you busy now? I still wish to make your birthday a good one.”

You smile even more and shake your head no “I’m not busy at all… but may I get changed first please because I feel like a bit of a mess right now.”

He smiles at you and nods “I will take you back to your home, but I promise you do not look like a mess.” 

Your heart flutters when he smiles and you follow him quietly back into the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be writing more if anyone would like me too and I also promise to not have such a long time between chapters. I just didn't think anyone was reading it so I kinda procrastinated.


	3. Favors and fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to actually celebrate your birthday.

The trip back to your aparment goes by quicker than you thought it would. You unlock the front door and step in, holding it open so that Thor can step in behind you. He does so, taking a glance around.  
"You can have a seat on the couch... or watch some tv if you would like..." you say as you hand him the remote. He takes it and looks it over, everything he does makes your heart flutter. You step into the bedroom and close the door behind yourself. Holy fuck this is really happening. You are spending a bit of time with Thor. For your birthday. This is the greatest birthday yet. You step over to your closet and grab your favorite outfit. It's casual, yet dressed up. Most impprtantly it makes you feel confident. After a quick shower you make your way back into the living room in your clean clothes. You smile shyly when Thor looks up and smiles.  
"Are you ready to leave, (Y/N)?"  
You feel your heart jump when he calls you by your first name. This is amazing. This is the greatest thing ever.  
"Yes I'm ready... where are we headed?" You glance over at the clock and notice it's 5am. So your earlier guess was right. What the hell is open at this hour?  
"What do you usually do on your birthday?" He stands up from his seat on the couch and picks up Mjolnir from the coffee table.  
"I eat cake and watch my favorite movies... and sometimes I go places like amusment parks, but that's really rare."  
Thor stands there for a moment, looking a bit confused. Then he smiles and nods  
"The movies! We can go there."  
You smile at the idea but shake your head. "The movie theatre is closed now. We'll have to wait until it opens at 10am."  
He nods as he turns and heads towards the door and opens it.  
"I will return for you at 10am."  
You smile and nod as he closes the door and steps out. Slowly, you lock it behind him, letting the rush come to light. You flop onto your couch and screech into your pillows. This is amazing. This is so exciting and amazing and every part of this is everything you could have ever hoped for. You decide you can nap up until the time he comes to pick you up, so you curl up there and hold a throw pillow tightly as you close your eyes. You finally notice how sore you are from running and how tired you are from not getting an ounce of sleep. It doesn't take long for you to pass out despite your excitement over Thor.  
____________

Thor makes his way into the tower again and scans the room for Tony. He finally notices him on the stairs in a pair of sweats and a shirt.  
"I need another favor."  
Tony frowns and steps down the stairs to him, waiting for Thor to keep speaking.  
"I need tickets."  
"???? tickets to what???"  
"The movie theatre. I am taking (Y/N) to see her favorite movie there. For her birthday."  
Tony stares at Thor for a moment, feeling a bit confused. If she's already seen the movie, why see it again? He steps forward and hands Thor a few $20s. "This is all you'll need."  
Thor looks over the money for a moment and then looks back up at Tony. "Thank you, Stark. I know (Y/N) will appreciate this."  
Tony just nods and waves his hand as he heads back up the stairs to continue whatever the hell he was doing before.  
"I'm sure she will."  
Thor smiles as he heads out the elevator again.  
__________________

You wake with a start to the sound of knocking on your door. You stretch your legs as you check your clock on the wall for the time.  
"10:23?!?!?" You yell as you hop off of the couch and open the front door. Thor is standing there in much more regualr clothing. You feel your cheeks burning at the sight. "I-I overslept..."  
He smiles "I see. We can still go. It is only 23 minutes past." He holds his hand out to you and you take it and step out. Once you're in the car you head towards the nearest theatre. You frown and look over at him "I... I actually don't know if any good movies are out right now."  
"We can do something else if you wish."  
"No its not that.. what kind of movies do you like?"  
He lowers his head for a moment, thinking. "I do not watch them."  
You smile a little. Something about this is endearing to you. He's adorable.  
"Okay then I'll pick something when we get there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be up in a couple of days ^-^


	4. New Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor isn't the only one willing to lend a helping hand. You make some new friends.

The trip to the movies is a short one and you spend the entire time wondering if maybe he would be into action movies. Once you both arrive you decide a comedy would do well. Thor hands you the money he has and you pay, trying to ignore the wide eyes of the woman working there. Even people in line are staring and a few are sneaking pictures. You can hardly believe this yourself. What surprises you the most is that you know you'll be in the photos. It makes your heart race even more. What if there are headlines? Articles along the lines of "Thor finds a sweetheart on Earth!" You know you aren't his "sweetheart", that this is just a long drawn out apology for your smashed car and shitty birthday, but still. Even being mistaken for his boo is a chance few will ever have.

You tear yourself from your thoughts and head inside with him. The ceiling of your movie theatre lobby has mirrors all over it. You find yourself staring up at it a few times, just looking at Thor. The both of you head towards the concession stand. 

"Just a large popcorn, thanks." you hold back your laughter. The worker's wide eyes and dropped jaw make this night so much better. If Thor notices people like this, he doesn't mention it. He must be used to this kind of attention, you think. Soon enough, the both of you are seated and watching previews for other movies.  
"What did you pick to watch?"  
"I stuck with a comedy."  
He nods and turns his attention back to the screen. 

The entire movie is hilarious and you often hear Thor's laugh above everyone elses. There was even a moment where you laughed so hard you cried and he was very concerned for a second. The trip home from the movies is filled with excited discussion about the film. Both of you continuing to laugh about it. He walks you up to your front door once you arrive at your apartment.  
"I hope this made up for your birthday, (Y/N)."  
"It was better than anything else I could have done... Thank you." You give him a small smile. This man is perfection and you know it. He smiles back.  
"I will keep in contact with you. You still need your car. Well, until then (Y/N)." He steps down the hall, waving a bit. You smile even more.  
"Until then."  
________________

Work begins later that evening for you. You still feel the thrill of spending your morning with Thor. You head into the kitchen of the bar you work at and get right to work looking over recent orders.  
"(Y/N), You're staying late tonight."  
"What the fuck?", You turn to face your boss. The disgusting, slimey little asshat who thinks he owns his employees. 

"No, my shift is from 5pm to 1am. I'm not staying until 4 again." 

He scowls and looks you over for a moment, you can tell he's debating wether or not to just fire you. This happens regularly.  
"You came to this place because you desperately needed a job. I hired you. I hired you without any paperwork or fuss. You should be grateful. You owe me for that. I oughta fire you for this disrespect. Is that what you want? To be fired? It can be arranged, sweetcheeks." 

You set down the notepad of orders you are holding and glare back at him. You need this job. You really do. He's not wrong about that. And finding a job in the first place was so difficult to do. 

"Fine. I'll be here then." You exhale in defeat and tie your apron around your waist.  
"Good. I knew you were smart." He turns and waddles his way out of the kitchen. You can feel the eyes of your other coworkers on your back. You get to work, ignoring them. The night is hectic. Orders are coming in faster than you can send food out and the kitchen is unbearably hot now. The noises from slamming pots and pans and other cooks yelling is making you feel overwhelmed. Your boss keeps stepping in and yelling at everyone to hurry it up. Orders are being messed up. 

"Why is it so busy today?!" You yell in frustration. Your coworker shrugs their shoulders and picks up a tray of finished food to bring it out. One of your coworkers steps into the kitchen and leans against the door.

"(L/N), a customer wants to speak to you."  
"What the fuck? What for?" You snap back.  
"They didn't like your spinach puffs..."  
You gasp and step out into the bar area of the place. There is some dude standing there, he notices you and throws one of your own spinach puffs at you, "This shits cold!"  
You bite your tongue for a moment and step forward, taking a long look at the plate and speaking through gritted teeth,  
"I'm sorry sir. Would you like a new plate? It will be at no charge to you."

"No I want my god damned money back and I want a little extra for my trouble. Give me a $50." 

You can hardly believe this pig. What the fuck is his deal? He doesn't look drunk. So he's just an ass.

"I'm sorry sir, I can refund you but I cannot give you any more than what you paid."  
In an instant there's a ringing in your ear. You feel disoriented for a second as you notice that you have your hands on the ground. Did he punch you? A coworker grabs your upper arm and helps you to your feet when you realize someone is yelling. You look up to notice the man is being held down by some man in a baseball cap and glasses. Your coworker takes you into the kitchen but you feel rage building up in your gut. You want to punch that rude ass customer. You push your coworker off and glare daggers at the pig who punched you, "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Before you can say another word you see your manager approaching, yelling profanities worse than you. Then you hear it, "YOU'RE FIRED! GET THE FUCK OUT!"  
You just stand there, floored. Just then the man in the hat and glasses steps forward, "Hey! She is innocent! This man," He pulls the customer up from the bar roughly by his arm, "escalated the sitution. Your employee here stayed calm and collected. She was just doing her job." 

Your boss, being the shitstain that he is, shook his head and cleared his throat "You too. Get the fuck out of my bar."  
The man just nods and lets the rowdy customer go. He takes your hand and walks out. Once outside he turns to face you and looks you over with concern.  
"Are you okay, miss?"  
You nod your head but you can't help it, tears start to overflow before you can stop yourself. You just end up sobbing here. It bothers you even more when you remember that you have to walk home since you have no car as of right now. It's 2am.  
The man looks even more concerned when you start crying. He glances around the parking lot, "Did you leave your keys inside? Do you have a ride?" 

You start to answer but you just end up choking on more sobs. The day started out so amazingly with Thor and now its shit again.  
"N-no I don't have a car..." You look up to face him, but he's half turned away from you, he has his hand to his ear and a bit of a frustrated expression. He turns his attention back up at the bar entrance for a second before looking back to you. 

"I can give you a ride back to where you live if you would like. It's not safe out here. If you're uncomfortable with that then I can call a cab for you."  
You smile just a little, why is everyone suddenly being so kind? This has never happened since you moved here. 

"I'm okay with a ride... thank you by the way."  
"No problem, miss ..?"  
"(Y/N). You are?" You smile more, wiping away the tears.  
His eyes widen a little bit and he smiles, "(Y/N)! I have heard a lot about you today."  
You frown just a little bit and tilt your head.  
"What?"  
"Thor mentioned you earlier."  
"T-thor?" Your eyes widen when you recognize who it is you've been speaking to, "Captain America?!"  
He jumps a little and glances around again, then he speaks much quieter, "You can call me Steve... come on, lets get you home." He begins walking down the road, headed towards a darker side street. You follow him, trying hard not be frightened by how dark it is. 

He heads towards a black car, parked but still running and knocks on the roof of it. The door opens up and he leans down, speaking to someone inside. He opens the back door for you and you slide in.  
"Hey (Y/N)." says a red headed woman in the drivers seat.  
"....Hi." Holy shit first Captain America now Black Widow. This is amazing. Yesterday was Thor and Tony Stark. What the fuck is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another Chapter up! I plan to finish this within the week.


	5. Bad Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn bitch everything is going wrong but the heroes are here to help!

She smiles at you and then turns to the road again as the car takes off. You notice they aren't really speaking. Perhaps you interupted an undercover mission of some sort. You frown a little, feeling guilty.  
"Where do you live?" Natasha speaks up and glances at you in the rear view mirror.  
"Just down this road. It's the giant red bricked building."  
"Historical." Steve smiles a little. You almost forgot he was an icicle. You giggle a little and nod, "Some say it's haunted there..."  
Natasha smiles and stops at a stop light, "Well, have you seen any ghosts?"  
"No but I've seen rats. Rats much bigger than anything I've ever seen before."  
Steve turns around in his chair, "Rats?"  
"Big rats."  
Steve frowns as he starts speaking again, "You can fight Rats but you can't fight ghosts."  
"I can't fight the rats either. There are too many of them." You chuckle. 

The car pulls over to the side of the road and you look up at the building. You're suddenly remembering the fact that you just lost your job.

Natasha smiles at you, "Just set out some rat traps."  
"Yea... I'll pick some up when I get another job. Thanks for the ride. I really appreciate it, I hope I didn't interupt any work."  
She shakes her head and Steve just smiles again. You wave and step out of the car. Once you're out of sight, you let the silent tears fall and punch in the gate code. You step into the building, furiously wiping at your cheeks as more and more tears fall. A rat runs past your shoe and you scoff. This isn't so bad for someone who is only 21, but still. The stresses are so constant and you feel like you're wearing thin. You lean against the elevator wall and think about how badly you want to be in bed, sleeping.  
____________________

Thor is seated on the couch in the tower. He watches the sky out of the window, "There is more to her than I realized." Tony looks up from the bar at Thor. He has no idea how to answer that. Steve enters into the room from the elevator with Natasha following behind him. Tony looks up and holds his hands out, "Why is everyone gathering here today?"  
Hawkeye steps out of one of the side rooms and looks over at Tony, "This is the Avengers Tower."

Bruce steps into the room after Hawkeye and glances around at everyone with a worried expression. Tony frowns and pours himself a drink, "Banner, who let you in?"  
Bruce stares at him for a long moment before he speaks "I work here? Is something going on?"  
Tony turns his attention to pouring his drink, "Did they forget to invite you to this party too?"  
Clint frowns and heads up the stairs, "We're allowed to gather here."

Steve shakes his head and steps over to the bar "I have a favor to ask of you."  
Tony looks at Thor for a moment before looking back to Steve, "What movie are you seeing?"  
"What? No. Someone I know was just fired unfairly, I was wondering if we could find some work for her here."  
Tony steps out from around the counter top and takes a good look around.  
"Is cleaning out of the question? I had no idea this place got so busy."  
Steve frowns just a little, "Anything is good enough. We'll match her previous pay per hour-"  
Tony interrupts, "No we'll surpass it. She sounds, lovely. What's her name?"  
"(Y/N) (L/N)"  
Tony stares at him for a long moment and sets his drink down. He steps over towards the couch. "Thor your friend sounds like she's having a lot of bad luck. We should have someone check the foundation of her building" He scoffs. Thor stands and heads for the elevator, "I will go inspect it now." They all watch him leave without stopping him. This is fine. Bruce turns and heads back for the lab, leaving Steve, Tony and Nat to themselves.  
Steve exhales, "We should just invite her to stay here. I doubt she's been managing to pay her rent for a while with the way she cried..."  
Tony lowers his head a little and nods, "Sounds fine."


	6. House Inspector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get some EXTRA extra help. Girl you need it too 

You were fast asleep in your room, though it was not a good sleep. You were far too stressed out for that. The door to your room was knocked on a few times and you woke easily to it. Then the confusion set in. For someone to be knocking on your bedroom door meant that someone was in your apartment. You slowly crawled out of bed, being as quiet as you could, and grabbed the hose to the vacuum cleaner.   
"Who is there? I'm armed!"   
"Thor"   
You exhaled in relief when you heard his name and opened the door. "How did you get into my apartment?"  
"(Y/N) you must come with me right now. I do not know how to inspect building foundations."   
You don't understand a word of that but that's fine. You step out of your room and put your shoes on. It probably means that your building is close to collapse or something. Thor pulls you close and you both head to the tower. You stop just outside the doors and Thor turns to you, concerned.  
"Wait... everytime I come here I'm underdressed. I don't like feeling this uncomfortable."   
"We can worry over that at a later time," he holds his hand out to you and you take it. Together you head into the building and wait for the elevator in silence. The entire trip up to the penthouse is in silence. Your discomfort radiates from you. When the doors open and you notice everyone here you freeze up a bit. Thor gently rests his hand on your back and steps forward with you. His touch is calm and reassuring. Steve stands, "Y/N, This may be a bit strange but we were wondering if you would like a room here. I know it's a lot. You can earn your keep by doing small odd jobs here and there for us. Nothing dangerous, you will not be put in harms way."   
You can hardly believe this. The car was one thing. You could handle the generosity there, that was wonderful. But this is better than anything you could have asked for. This is so much more than you could have even expected. You smile and nod quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took like three days to put this chapter out and sorry its kinda short. It was the holidays so I got kinda busy. I promise the next chapter will be fulfilling!


	7. Getting Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find comfort in a friend, confessions, unexpected visitors

The day you moved in was a bit strange, even a little uncomfortable. Thor helped you as you moved everything; he was kind and reassuring the entire time. He noticed when you were uneasy and he helped you calm down. By the end of the day all of your stuff was in the room. You exhaled and took a seat on the bed in the corner. Though this was exciting, it was also scary. Your entire livelihood was now dependent on how well you worked here. You had nowhere else to go. Everything really had changed drastically. You rubbed your forehead, trying to ease yourself before Thor returned with the last box. The door then pushed open and in walked the man himself. You couldn't see his expression, but he sat beside you and placed a warm hand on your shoulder.  
"(Y/N), are you okay?"  
You frowned and sat up straighter, wanting to look at him, "I've been better."   
"But you've also been worse." 

His reply surprises you, he's right. You nod a little, dwelling on that. Just six months ago you were new to the city and dealing with the worst things. You were dealing with your boss yelling at you, your landlord refusing to fix the leaky faucets and water damage and mold; you were trying to scrounge up money to pay your bills. But now you were safe, you made a real friend, and you have a better job from here on out. 

"You're right.... thanks... honestly thank you so much for everything you've done for me. I-I don't think I can ever repay you." You smile up at him.  
"You do not need to repay me. (Y/N) I feel drawn to you, I wish to help you in any way that I can. Whether you know it or not... you are very special to me."   
You sit there for a long moment, unsure of how to respond. If you were being honest with yourself you hadn’t noticed any changes in how you felt about him. You hadn’t noticed much at all over the last couple of days. Life had been crumbling very quickly and you had no idea how to handle everything being thrown at you. Now this man, this handsome man who saved your life, is setting his feelings before you. Normally you might be a bit panicked, you might even ask for some time to think. But this is an opportunity for more. Everything has changed the past couple of days so why not take the plunge and dive in to this romance? You leaned forward in silence, only stopping once you had rested your forehead against his arm.

“(Y/N)?” 

“Hmm?’

“I don’t know what this means.”

You giggled at this response. He really is absolutely adorable. Slowly you tilted your head up so that you could really look at him.  
“It means I really like you too… everything that’s been happening is because of you. It’s all because of you helping me and caring about me, even when nobody else in my life did. I don’t think I can ever repay you for that. Thank you….for everything.”

He looks you over briefly before flashing you a big goofy grin and gently pulling you into his arms. You melt into his hold and savor the moment. This is everything you could have ever hoped for and more. Just as you’re really feeling the moment, the door to your bedroom opens and Clint walks in. He doesn’t pause or make any expression of surprise as he clears his throat. You step away and look over at the door where he is standing, waiting for him to speak. 

“Dinner is ready.”

He steps out of the room as if he saw nothing but still, you feel a bit of embarrassment. You and your new significant other exit the room and head over to the couch and coffee table. This is weird. Someone made dinner. The longer you stay here the more you realize that these men, and the one girl, are really just people. Incredibly strong people, sure, but still just people. Plus whatever Vision is. You take a seat on the couch and glance over the coffee table. There are all sorts of snacks here along with meat. Bruce steps into the room and picks up a plate; he begins serving himself in silence. Then he turns his attention to you and smiles. 

“Hello, (Y/N) it’s nice to see you here again.” 

Thor looks up from his plate and laughs, “Banner, she lives here now.”

The confusion on Bruce’s face makes you laugh, he is also adorable.

Tony steps into the room and grabs a plate as well, “I figured our new guest deserved a good dinner.”

“So you had the place catered?” is all you can ask.

“I would have done something homemade but Vision isn’t here right now”

You giggle, “Well thank you very much. The food smells delicious.”

Clint walks back into the room from the elevator, he moves a lot quicker than you thought, and he seems a bit worried. “We have an unexpected guest. I’m leaving.” And with that, the elevator doors open again, revealing a man dressed in black and green, and grinning like he’s done something terrible. Thor sits up at the sight.

 

“Hello brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh


	8. Perception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know something is wrong, and your gut is always right, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I had planned this to be really short and you can probably guess that by the summary of this overall story and how it mentions none of this at all. However, I've got an idea for an actual story now and I really wanna run with it even though it's still relatively short so I think I'm gonna do that. So lets hope I can keep it interesting! Also tbh I have no idea when this takes place. I was thinking before AOU but I mentioned Vision before I had an idea of where I was going with this so I'm suck there lmao

Everyone stands there in shock. You have a vague idea of what’s happening. You remember the news reports of New York being destroyed by some aliens and one god at the front. This is him. Everyone seems tense as fuck and you don’t know how to react to all of this. You stand and hold out a plate to the newcomer, offering it to him. He laughs and steps forward slowly, only to be greeted by Thor. Clint steps into the elevator and leaves. You don’t understand why, but everyone else seems fine with it. Clint has beef with Loki? So does the rest of New York.

Tony steps forward cautiously, observing every move that Loki makes. “What are you doing here?”

That is when you finally notice that Loki is in chains. He holds up his wrists, no longer smiling, and says nothing. Thor then steps forward and looks him over.

“Loki why have you come here?”

A guard steps up from behind him and approaches Thor, “He is under your care for the next couple of weeks.”

“Under my care? Why?”

“His cell is under renovation. Until it is finished he is under your care.” And with that the guard leaves.

Everyone is left standing there, unsure of what to do. That seems to irritate Loki even more. You’re still standing there holding a plate out. Thor takes Loki’s arm and leads him out of the room in silence. The rest of you are left standing there in complete confusion. What just happened? You go back to eating your food and soon the rest of the group does as well. Then Tony stands and heads in the direction that Thor left in. Steve takes a seat next to you, seeming concerned.

“Hey, (Y/N), be careful around him. Try not to let your guard down, no matter what he says or what he does.”

You shrugged your shoulders and looked to the door that the two left through. He can’t be that bad. Then you remembered New York, where you live right now, and you realize that he must be pretty shitty. You just look back to Steve and nod. He’s Captain Fucking America, why would he lie to you. 

Tony comes back from where Thor went and instead heads into the area that Banner works in. The two of them have been working together a lot lately. It seems another large project is on the way. No one else on the team seems to take mind though. You figure this must be normal. Everyone is up to their own thing and no one asks too many questions. So far you've been enjoying it here. Now that this new guy has shown up you feel a bit confused. What will happen next? You were really hoping to get to know Thor and now you've been interrupted.

Thor spends the rest of the day away from you and everyone else. You don't know what he's done with Loki but hopefully everything has been sorted out. The sky darkens, and so you return to your room and settle in for the night. The hours tick by and you can't seem to fall asleep. The shadows on the wall from the moonlight are more terrifying tonight. Something just seems off. Something seems like it's not okay. You don't know what to do and sleeping isn't going to happen so you get up and slowly open the bedroom door. The hallway is clear and silent. It almost sounds like there is distant talking over by the couches. It might be Banner still awake and talking to Natasha or something. You glide across the floor in your fluffy socks and step into the living room to see who it is. Tony is standing there, speaking to Thor. This isn't right. Tony seems so tense. When he sees you he stops talking, and Thor turns around to face you. He seems surprised you. 

“(Y/N), I thought you would be in bed asleep by now”

You smile at him and slowly step forward, snaking your arms around his waist and resting your head on his chest, “I couldn't sleep. What time is it?” 

“It's 2am.”, Tony interrupts. 

You glance over at him, noticing that he looks a bit more relaxed now. Clearly you interrupted something serious. 

“ok… then I guess I should really get to sleep then.” You mutter. Thor doesn't hold you in return, instead he sets a hand on your shoulder. Odd, you think. You reluctantly slip away from him and head down the hall again. You don't want to leave though. You stand against the wall so they cannot see you and open your bedroom door again just to close it a bit hard. The sound echos back to them. You know they heard it. Soon they resume their conversation.

Thor clears his throat and begins to speak again, “(Y/N) is very perceptive.”

You hear Tony shuffle about for a moment. “She is. So your brother is locked up again, right? No chance of escape?”

“He won't be doing anything until his cell is ready for him again.” 

“Mhm. Good. I'm going to bed.” 

“Rest easy Stark.” 

You hear Thor coming down the hallway and open your door as loudly as you can, trying to make it seem as though you were just about to leave again. You hop into the doorway just as he turns the corner and you smile at him again. He gives you a small smile, but continues his walk. Something is off. Something isn't right. You feel it in your gut but you can't pinpoint it. You know you heard them speaking to each other before, but the bit that you were able to eavesdrop on was so short. What were they talking about before you interrupted?

You head back to bed that night, the question still on your mind. Even though you fell asleep so late, you wake early. At 7am you find yourself crawling out of bed and dragging yourself into the kitchen to make food for everyone. It just seems like the nice thing to do. Once you've finished with that you start sweeping. The food is still steaming when one by one, everyone shuffles into the room and grabs a bite to eat. 

Everyone except Thor. You're left even more confused than you were before. You look over at Steve and frown. 

“Does anyone know where Thor is?” Your question is followed by many nos and head shakes. Steve suggests he might still be sleeping. You doubt this but it's a solid suggestion. He was awake really late so he might still be asleep. It makes perfect sense. 

You head down the hallway, still in your PJs, looking for the room he usually stays in. When you knock there's no answer. You don't want to wake him if he is asleep, but something in your gut tells you to at least poke your head through. You knock again before turning the doorknob and pressing your arm against the door to open it. The first thing you see is the bed. The empty, perfectly clean bed. It looks like no one slept in this room at all. But this is his room and you know it. You step inside and are a bit surprised when you notice Mjolnir on the floor beside the bed. Thor never leaves this lying around outside of his sight. This isn't right. Something really isn't right. You hear the door push open more behind you and when you turn you see him step into the room. Maybe he was going to the bathroom? 

“There you are…” you say softly as you walk towards him and take his hand, “I was so worried…I just had this feeling that something was wrong… and you left your hammer. I thought something had happened to you.” 

He pulls you into a very warm hug but still, it's more friendly than loving. You smile anyway and enjoy what you get. 

“I am fine. I had just stepped out of this room for a moment.” he looks down at your face and smiles. You feel much more at ease now that he's standing there. You give him a quick peck and pull away, going back to Mjolnir. You wait for a moment for him to come pick it up, but he doesn't. He simply smiles and gestures for the door. 

“(Y/N) have you eaten breakfast?” 

“I was worried about you so no.”

“Come on. Let us have a nice filling breakfast before the day begins. I will be gone for most of it. I have…. things I need to attend to.” 

You frown just a little but nod and step out with him. He eats rather quickly and he leaves with a warm pat to your shoulder and a quick goodbye. Steve notices your disappointment and confusion. He pulls you aside later in the day, just before you begin vacuuming. It's just you and him on the sofa now, on the entire floor actually. Everyone else had things to attend to, he has some stuff to do as well but he decided to check on you with this free time. 

“Is something wrong, (Y/N)?” 

You inhale deeply and exhale as you speak, “I don't know. Something feels off… I can't explain it. I just know that something is really off and I don't know how to fix it or to even pinpoint what the problem is. Everything has gotten so much better lately since being here and living here. So I don't see what the problem could be.”

“I see… well are you comfortable here? Everyone is treating well, right?”

“Everyone is great! But it's just.. Thor. He seems different. He seems distant somehow.” you wonder if maybe you're imagining things. After all, this 'relationship’ just began. Maybe you're the one putting too much touch into it. No no, that's not it. It can't be. He didn't have an issue before. 

“I noticed it too.” 

His reply surprises you, and you know it must be written on his face. 

“(Y/N) it could be because his brother is here. I'll talk to him about it.” 

“Thanks, Steve.” 

He gives you a smile and a nod and leaves the room with a short “I'll see you later.” You stand and get back to the cleaning. Maybe you also need to take your mind off of the whole thing. When you get to his room again you swing the door open and roll the vacuum onto the carpet. Then you see it, his hammer. It's still where it was this morning, it hasn't even moved a single inch. This isn't right and it confirms it. You head out of the room and shoot Tony a message saying you need to talk. You've gotta figure this out.


	9. A brand new plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A great plan is thought up and executed perfectly....maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG AHHHH

Thor returns later in the afternoon, seeming just a little tense. You approach him the second he steps off the elevator, only this time you don't hug him. You simply smile and cross your arms.  
“Someone's been busy all day long.”   
He just nods and smiles at you as he continues his walk down the hallway. This is not normal at all.

You follow him as he walks and grab onto his wrist. He turns to you, confused and… slightly offended?   
“What the hell is up? You've been acting strange all day”  
He gives you such a warm smile and steps towards you, “I have been very very preoccupied. I am truly sorry”   
You don't buy it. Something isn't right. “Is it because of your brother?”   
He grimaces just for a second and then shakes his head “Loki is fine.”  
“I want to see him. I want to see his cell.”  
“(Y/N) that's not a good idea.”   
“He's clearly bothering you by being here. The others have been tense too. I want to see what's up.”  
“I can't let you do that. I'm sorry. I must be on my way now. Stay here.” He turns and hurries down the hall again. You're left confused, angry and frustrated. 

 

Later you find Tony and approach him, you slam your hands down onto the table and he looks at you, along with Banner, both looking very concerned.   
“I sent you a message, Stark”

He sets his pencil down and looks over at you, “About wanting to talk? What is it?”  
Banner remains silent and he seems as though he can't decide if he should leave the room or not.   
“I want you to take me to Loki's cell.”

“Can't do that.”

“Why the fuck not?! Thor refused too! I want to speak to this fucker face to face-”

“No,” he interrupts you, “I can't do that because I don't know where the cell is.”

Banner shifts and looks between the both of you, “Neither of you know where his cell is? We can't let this guy out of our sight like this can we?”

“No we can't. Which is why I've been tracking wherever blondie goes.” Tony speaks as he picks up a tablet nearby, “and his path is inconsistent.” 

Banner frowns, “Have you tried asking where Loki is?”

“I did.”

You clench your hands into fists, “and?”

“I almost had what seemed like an answer. Then I was interrupted.” he looks up at you and you get it. The other night was why Tony was up so late talking to Thor. You huff and pull a chair over so that you can sit. 

Banner leans on the table, “Is he allowed to withhold that sort of information? Because the last time I was around his brother….” 

“I’m working on it.”

You scowl and sit up “Well you better start working faster, Stark, because he rarely ever comes back here anymore.” 

Tony rolls his eyes and looks over at Bruce after a moment “If she can't even get close to him then how are we supposed to?” 

“We're not. We'll have to find some other way around it. Maybe we could follow him.”

You quickly butt in “I could handcuff myself to him!” 

The boys look at you like you're crazy and they frown a bit. 

“What? You got any better ideas?” 

They both shake their heads and Tony sighs deeply. He stands just a moment later and heads over to the doorway. “We'll just ambush him… I can distract him and you snap the handcuffs on.” He opens a drawer and pulls out a pair of handcuffs, steps to your side and claps it onto your wrist. 

Bruce frowns and looks up at Tony “Why… why did you have those ready?” 

Even you squirm your wrist a bit, wondering where these things have been 

“It's not what you think. What if someone breaks in and I have to apprehend them? There are cuffs everywhere.” 

“Yea… alright I'll just shower when I'm done. Where is Thor right now?” 

Tony steps over to his computer and looks over the screen for a moment before exhaling and looking to you again. “Headed our way,” he begins to leave the room, looking towards the elevator “guess today is our lucky day.” 

The elevator doors open and you place your hand behind your back just so that he doesn't see it. When Thor steps out he looks over all three of you and puts on a puzzled expression. You shoot him your warmest smile which only seems to confuse him more. He doesn't seem to even want to near any of you. Bruce waves to him and he finally speaks. 

“What are you all gathered here for?” 

Tony glances back at you and Bruce and shrugs, “Team bonding. You know you should really join us.” 

“I have things to attend to.” 

Now is your only chance, “But… you and I had plans today, remember?” 

You slowly step forward like you normally would when hugging him. But this time he seems reluctant to hug you, you can see it in his eyes and the way he leans away ever-so-slightly. Yet he lets you put your handcuffed arm around him and rest your head on his chest. You slowly bring your hand to his side pretending to be just a bit frisky as you grin up at him. He seems so weird lately maybe he won't find this weird. The only thing that bothers you most is the two pairs of eyes you feel on your back. Then, as quickly as you can you snap the handcuff onto his wrist and step away, holding your arm in triumph. 

“What?” His eyes widen and he looks over his wrist and yours, connected now. 

“Whoops! I didn't mean for this at all!” Is all you can think of to say. When you turn to face Tony and Bruce, you see Tony digging through a drawer and Bruce just holding back a laugh from the sight of this. Tony quickly walks over with something in his hands. 

“Sorry about that Thor, let me help.” Then he slaps something bigger, stronger and clearly more advanced than a simple pair of handcuffs. He then removes the other handcuffs with the key. At first, you're lost. But it all makes sense. Thor is an Asgardian, this small, thin, metal handcuff is probably so easy for him to break out of. While looking back up at Thor, you notice how he seems to be a bit angry with this. He's holding it back. 

“This is just temporary.” Bruce says as he steps forward. 

“You aren't acting like yourself. You're keeping things secret that you shouldn't. We know you would never bring harm to (Y/N). So she's just going to follow you around for a little bit. No big deal.” Tony sets down the smaller handcuffs and the keys. 

“I cannot bring (Y/N) with me. It is unsafe for her. I also cannot neglect my work right now. Uncuff her, now.” 

Tony shakes his head and closes the clear glass door, simply turning to Bruce and getting back to whatever they were doing before. You can still feel how angry he is. This is going to be a mess.


	10. Mystery Solved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It couldn't stay a mystery forever.

Once it's clear that Tony and Bruce are going to just continue their work from before, you look up to Thor and smile at him.   
“So where are we off to now?” 

“This way.” Is all he says as he heads down the hallway, dragging you along with him. 

 

 

The next few moments are more uncomfortable than you expected them to be. Neither of you say a single word or move a muscle. You inhale deeply and then turn to face him. 

“We’re concerned. You’ve helped me tremendously with the way my life was going. I don’t want to leave you alone now, not when you went out of your way for me.”

He looks over you for a brief moment before smiling and resting his other hand on your shoulder. “(Y/N), I assure you there is nothing to worry over or fear. Now, please, have Stark undo these restraints. I can’t continue my work with you by my side. It’s not safe.” 

“I can’t do that. You will have to deal with this because I can’t do that. Go about your work with me or don’t do your work. Those are your only options.”

This clearly annoys him. He turns towards the elevator and steps inside, just tugging you along. A few moments pass and you’re in his room with him. He takes a seat on his bed and gestures for you to sit besides him.

“If there is nothing we can do for now then I suppose we should sleep.”

Somehow this is fishy, but you trust him and so you take a seat and after a bit of shuffling you are both laying down and staring at the ceiling on this tiny twin bed. You get why they wouldn’t have bigger beds here, they don’t need them. Still, it would be nicer to have a bigger bed. It takes you awhile to fall asleep, but you do once you realize it’s not uncomfortable being so close. 

Sunlight shines pink through your eyelids and you stretch your legs as you finally begin to wake. It is only then that you notice the bed is empty besides you. You sit up in surprise and scramble off of the bed, landing with a thud on the floor. Somewhere in the back of your mind you are reminded that his hammer is somewhere nearby. You try to reach for it, to use to push yourself up off the ground. It’s gone though, the spot where it was is empty and that worries you even more because now you really have no idea when he’ll be back or where he’s gone off to. You stand and hurry into the living area where the couches are and there you find Tony, Steve and Bruce all talking. 

“Thor, he’s gone and so is his hammer!”

Tony exhales and stands, “We know. We caught him as he was leaving. He left with a guest by the way.”

Bruce stands as well and picks up a nearby tablet as he approaches you. He holds it out as a video from the security tapes play. “Loki” 

“What? It was just Thor and I in the room though. No one else was there and I didn’t hear anything that woke me up.”

The video shows a very angry and disheveled Thor heading down the hallway and then opening the door to the room. He stands there for a moment before stepping in completely and out of view of the camera. Moments later he steps outside with Mjolnir in his hand and Loki by his side. They seem to be talking for a moment but then Thor grabs Loki’s arm and heads down the hallway out of view of the camera. 

Tony steps forward and looks over the tablet for a moment as it replays, “We know they left through the balcony based on the large circular mark left behind.”

“What the fuck- so you’re telling me that was Loki disguised as Thor the entire time?”

“Yes. Sorry we handcuffed you to him.” is all Tony says as he leaves the room again. 

You can’t decide what to do with this new information so you instead set the tablet down and walk towards the balcony. There really is a large circle on the floor. You stand there for a long while. It’s a bit chilly out though so you head inside and get to cleaning up a bit. Clint returns and takes a look around before turning to you. 

“He’s gone right? That whole mess is over?” 

You nod to him and gesture towards the coffee table where there are some muffins in a bowl, “Yea it’s all over and done with. You don’t have to avoid the place anymore.”

He steps over the to table and picks up one of the muffins. Then he bites it and heads down the hallway. You focus back on cleaning again but you notice the elevator doors open and Thor steps in through them, Mjolnir in hand. You can’t help the wide smile that spreads across your face as you step over looking up at him. 

“You’re back!”  
“I am.” He pulls you into a warm and gentle hug and you immediately hug him back, “And I won’t be going anywhere again.”

You turn your head up so you can see him better and frown just a little out of the worry and concern you’ve held for days now. “What happened?”

“My brother changed me into a snake because he knows how much I love snakes and also because I would be unable to fight him in that form. I couldn’t figure out how to turn back for a while there but I received some help. When I returned to the tower I found him disguised as me and next to you in my room. He was fiddling with some restraints so I approached and broke them. After I did that I took him back to Asgard. That is where he is now and where he will stay. And I will stay here with you now.” He smiles.

All you can think is how grateful you are for that really shitty birthday, “Good. Don’t go anywhere else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long. A lot of unexpected stuff happened in my life and I just got all caught up in that. Thank you so much for your continued support. I wouldn't have finished it if it weren't for all the encouraging comments. ALSO I SAW INFINITY WAR ON THE 26TH AND I'VE BEEN DEAD INSIDE EVER SINCE.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
